Darkness Of The Flaming Ice
by rune aria
Summary: Lost in a completely unknown world… Rescued by a sharingan eyed ninja, And secured in the arms of a white fox tail hunk! Your presence changed their lives; they hold you close to their heart… But, will you be able to keep them in your arms for long? Sasuke x Reader x Yoko Kurama A Naruto/Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover Reader Insert
1. Dark side of light

As she woke up, her hands flew up to her head as it hurt with a sharp pain.

'What just happened' she thought, closing her eyes in the pain.

….Flashback…

She was trekking up the hill with her friends, enjoying and tugging onto one another along the way uphill, walking alongside the edge of a steep cliff, at the base of which flowed a crystal like water fall. The sound of the flowing water was thundering and the view was breath taking. She went up to the side, a few paces ahead to get a better view as she could hear her friends calling out to her asking her to be careful.

But nothing mattered then as she could feel the silent sound of blood rushing through her veins synchronizing with the wild sound of the water fall. It felt like it was speaking to her, reaching to the bottom of her heart.

The next moment, she was in the air, eyes closed, hair flying askew by the strong wind… it was then she realized that she tripped and she was falling… into an eternal depth…

….Flashback End…

She put down her hand from her head and opened her eyes to see around, trying to figure out if she's still alive, twitching and wincing in the pain. Her sight was blurry and she felt too weak. She could see blood on her hands which was enough proof that she was not dead… but where on earth was she? She tried to stand up on shaky legs and walk a few paces, but her body worked against her willing mind and she fell… but it didn't hurt… She blacked out.

…..

When she regained consciousness, she opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar bed room as her hands flew up to feel the bandage around her head. Her own clothes were long gone, and she lay there in an oversized kimono tunic of a man. Someone found her, and she realized that it's a man. But, was she raped or rescued? Her mind wandered off as she tried coming to a conclusion.

"How're you feeling now?" Came a bold masculine voice from above her.

She shot up her head to look and her eyes widened as it met with curious onyx orbs of a certain handsome raven haired male standing at the headboard of the bed. She tried to sit, but her body failed her again. It was frustrating as she hated to give up.

"You're too weak to struggle. Just give up and take rest." He spoke coldly hurting at her very weakness of that moment.

Her eyes twitched and she frowned at his words as she did give up and lay there silently, looking away, feeling defeated. She just hated it.

"Who are you?" She asked in a tired voice, not bothering to look up at him.

"Sasuke." He replied coldly.

"Where am I now?" She asked again, not bothering to introduce herself.

"You're at my house." He replied.

"Where did you find me?" She asked, still not bothering to look at him.

"You ask too many questions." Sasuke told her coldly turning and walking to the window that was on the other side of the bed.

"I never asked you to help me. It was your choice to do it, but that doesn't give you the right to be rude with me." She retorted as she turned to look at him.

Sasuke looked at her with a scowl, his eyes narrowing. "I think I should've left you in the woods all by yourself."

"So you found me in the woods." She spoke softly looking away again. "You can take me and throw me back there where you found me. I really don't care."

She heard footsteps coming closer to her.

"It's better to die out there in the woods than to be wounded by a sharp tongue." She muttered softly that didn't go unheard by Sasuke who was now standing right beside her.

She gasped softly as Sasuke bent down over her and throttled her neck before pulling out a kunai and lightly sliding it along her jaw bone making her slightly shiver. He dipped his head at the side of her face as his bangs brushed over her cheek.

"I'm a ninja and I can take your life right here and now." He growled dangerously in her ear as his breath tickled down the bare skin of her neck.

"Then kill me." She whispered.

Sasuke raised his face and looked at her curiously as she gave him a cold gaze, although his now crimson eyes made her shudder.

"You're such a loser." He whispered as he laid over her, still holding the kunai at the base of her jaw.

She smirked. "What's the use of a now paralytic soldier in an army although who once was the reason of victory?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her words.

"I'd rather die than being a burden to someone. I'm too tired." She said as she looked away.

Sasuke froze over her, his eyes slightly widening. Her thoughts were so similar to his! His hold on the kunai loosened as he got off from over her, looking away.

"What is it? Won't you kill me?" She teased. "Ninjas don't give up so soon."

Sasuke's grip on the kunai tightened as she smirked.

"Such a loser!" She remarked, before gasping as Sasuke threw his kunai at her, but it stuck just beside her ear in the pillow.

"You should learn to shut up." Sasuke growled, looking at her from over his shoulder.

She smirked again. "Wow. How your eyes change colors." She remarked as she noticed that his eyes were back to onyx.

"Does it bother you?" He asked coldly.

She sighed. "Are you really a human?"

"Silly question." Sasuke growled softly.

"You're too hard to be flesh and blood, too cold to be lovable." She mocked.

That's it. That was his limit. He leapt onto her as a hungry panther, pinning her down onto the bed as she gasped loud. He laid over her with his face buried in her hair at the crook of her neck. She grasped his shoulders as she silently wished she had the strength to do something.

"Running at a loss of words?" Sasuke whispered huskily as his lips brushed along her neck.

"Are you trying to rape me?" She asked him boldly.

"What if I am?" he asked huskily. "You don't have the strength to stop me." He spoke as he sensually licked over her neck making her shudder and fluster. "And your body is not something I haven't touched or seen before."

Of course. He was the one who got her changed when he found her.

"You're wild." She whispered as Sasuke slid down the kimono sleeves from her shoulders completely exposing her collar bone and shoulder bone.

"Don't!" She ordered as her hands snapped up to her chest to hold the kimono to cover her as he was about to rip it off completely.

She felt Sasuke smirk, as he trailed down teasing kisses along the column of her neck to her collar bone and sunk his teeth there making her moan loud as She lolled back her head in passion and pain. Then he licked off the blood that he caused to ooze out before placing a kiss on the small wound.

"You've got NO idea of what is called WILD." He whispered huskily before showering the bare skin over her covered breast with passionate kisses.

"Sasuke…" She moaned.

Sasuke smirked, satisfied to hear his name from her in such an erotic tone. Sasuke nibbled at her neck as he brushed a hand sensually along the curves of her body. Her arms found their way around his neck as she clutched his hair and yanked his face up to hers. Their faces were dangerously close to each other, heavy breaths already mingled.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked him in an erotic voice, yet with boldness.

"Lust." He whispered letting his lips brush over hers.

"I'm a woman of dignity." She replied strongly. "I don't give in to lust."

Sasuke smirked. "You have to give in. I get what I want."

"You have to win me if you want me." She smirked. "And you can never do that."

"Is that a challenge?" Sasuke asked in a husky voice.

"Yes." She replied strongly.

Sasuke got off from her, and down from the bed. "Challenge accepted."

"Don't think I'll go easy on you." She remarked.

Sasuke walked up to the door before looking at her over his shoulder.

"The darkness will soon witness you in my arms screaming out my name." he spoke boldly before exiting the room and leaving her to her own thoughts.

-to be continued-


	2. Black and White

**Darkness Of The Flaming Ice**

Chapter: 2

The rising sun shone on the soft dew drops on the long leaves of the fluttering trees as the chirping of the small birds filled the calm air. Closing her eyes, she stood at the window letting the breeze mess up her long hair brushing over her face. Hearing a click on the door she opened her eyes.

"What do you want now?" she spoke coldly.

"You." Spoke Sasuke's bold masculine voice.

She closed her eyes n brushed off the hair off her face and tucked it beside her ear as Sasuke walked up close behind her.

"It's been a week you're in my care and you still talk to me in that tone." Spoke Sasuke in a softer voice.

Her eyes narrowed.

"I never asked for your care to begin with. It was your choice." She spoke strongly.

Sasuke grabbed her arm and turned her around. She frowned without moving and looked into his eyes as his onyx orbs bore into hers as he pulled her closer.

"That's because I'm human." He whispered.

She chuckled. Sasuke frowned.

"A cold blooded human." She whispered with a mocking grin.

Sasuke grabbed her hair and pulled her close to him, his other arm wrapped around her waist, so their faces were just inches apart, their eyes still boring into each other's. She did not fidget.

"You've gotten used to me I see." Sasuke whispered and grinned.

"Yes I have. I know your limits." She chuckled.

"Don't be so sure." Sasuke whispered hotly. "And you still didn't tell me your name."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Don't see the need for that."

"You know why I saved you?" Sasuke spoke in a warm gentle voice.

She startled at that unfamiliar tone and looked at him. "Why?"

Sasuke's hands found their way on her cheeks as he gently felt over them, his eyes softening. She shivered at that unfamiliar affection from the cold blooded man.

"You remind me of someone…" he whispered.

She stared at him. "Who?"

There was a rustling sound as both their eyes shot to the lower branch of the tree next to the window.

"Sorry to interrupt your sweet time Sasuke. But you're needed uptown. It's under attack." Said a blonde young man calmly, amazingly balancing himself at the edge of a branch. He was dressed as a ninja warrior wearing a bandana over his head.

Sasuke frowned and nodded. "You go ahead. I'll be right there."

The blonde nodded and leapt from branch to branch of each tree in the backyard and disappeared. Sasuke looked at her, once again with the sharp cold look.

"Don't move from here. I'll be right back." He ordered and jumped off from the window and leapt and disappeared into the trees.

She frowned. "Under attack?" She whispered to herself thoughtfully. "So he really is a professional ninja?"

She turned and ran out of her room to Sasuke's room downstairs. She started looking over his shelves and drawers searching for something curiously. All were filled with ninja weapons and practice boards.

"The bed…" she whispered to herself and pulled down the bed sheet.

She shuffled through the covers and finally pulled up the huge mattress.

"Gosh! That's heavy!" she gasped.

There she noticed a few papers lying. They looked yellow, old and tattered but weren't torn. She took up one in hand.

"He kept them in good care." She whispered.

She carefully and curiously opened the one in her hand. She whispered as her eyes trailed over the written lines. ' _I promise you my dear beloved Sasuke. I will not be gone forever. I will return.'_

Her eyes widened as she saw the photograph attached to the letter just below the writing.

Just then there was a loud thud outside and a rough rustle of leaves. She ran out of Sasuke's room to the living room and found that the main door was open. She slowly walked out and gasped as suddenly a long thick whip like thing twirled around her neck. Her eyes widened and were shut tight in a moment and her hands flew up to catch the whip like thing around her neck. She was breathless.

On hearing a howl she opened her eyes and shivered helplessly. It was a huge crocodile like creature with a thick snake like tail that resembles a thick scaly whip. It pulled her up in the air, her legs dangling, struggling to be free.

"De….mon….." She managed to utter as the creature opened its huge jaws in a loud howl that revealed his sharp lion like teeth and its trickling green saliva.

It was bringing her closer and closer to its mouth as she gave up struggling. She knew it was useless. She closed her eyes ready to be devoured into an endless darkness…

"Are you alright?" Spoke a warm soft voice from over her head. Her eyes shot open and she looked up to see a handsome man with while long hair. He was holding her in his warm arms. She doesn't have the least idea when he rescued her from the gnaws of death. He gently put her down. She was too much into his beauty stared at him. The angry growl of the creature broke her out of her trance. The handsome man frowned and looked at the creature.

"Go and take shelter" He ordered her. "Just do as I say." He ordered strongly.

"Ye…Yes." She said and rushed inside the room and shut the door leaving a little space as she peeped out. The man turned and her eyes widened to see a thick while fox like tail at his back.

"What on earth!..." She gasped and slammed the door close as slamming sounds filled the air outside and repeated thuds hit the door. She stood inside tensed and shivering.

"What is these place?... What's going on?... Nothing seems normal here.." She whispered to herself.

She heard repeated wilder howls of the creature and slashing as slamming sounds filled the air. She shook her head and leaned back against the door with a sigh.

Then there was a loud thud and a loud howl of the creature. Then everything was silent.

The place was filled with smoke that was slowly drifting off in the wind. The handsome white haired man was standing in the midst of it. He turned to look at her with a warm welcoming smile. She was staring, standing in surprise, hesitating a little.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." He spoke assuringly and turned to her. She slowly walked upto him.

"Thank you… for saving me…" she spoke softly as she stared at the open scratches over his body.

"Yoko Kurama." The man replied as he took her hand in his. "It's my pleasure miss…"

Before he could finish his eyes widened as he fell to his knees and dropped unconscious. She gasped as he fell only to see Sasuke jump down from a tree behind him with a stern face. Her eyes raged in anger and she screamed at him.

"What did you do to him!" she dropped to her knees and pulled the unconscious man in her arms. "He saved my life and this is how you pay him!"

Sasuke stood there looking at her frowning and dumbfounded.


End file.
